Sacrifices
by LifeInTheGrey
Summary: Marcus McKinnon let the wizarding world think he was dead. He ran to protect his daughter and change her fate. Leaving his daughter with her mother was the hardest choice he ever made. He regretted that choice more than any other choice he had ever made. He had to find her. She was all he had. One-shot. Mild swearing.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Summary:** Marcus McKinnon let the wizarding world think he was dead. He ran to protect his daughter. He ran trying to protect his daughter and change her fate. Leaving his daughter with her mother was the hardest choice he ever made. Now he regretted it more than anything else and now he had to find her. She was all he had. One-shot.

 **"Sacrifices"**

The McKinnons were certainly not prepared for the Death Eaters nor were they blind of how close they were. The twisted lifeless body of Sally Bones and Digby Bones body wasn't even identifiable besides hi wedding ring, he hadn't token off since his wife died in childbirth, haunted Marcus. They knew Death Eaters were coming from them. They had the choice to run to their original home in Ireland but they didn't. They stood their ground. They did everything they could to protect the house. The protection charms had protection charms, but it still wasn't enough. That night tore through Marcus's heart. He had barely managed too escape that night but starting the whole third floor on fire in pure fear as a Death Eater hover over his infant daughter. He grabbed her and left to France. He believed that Marlene was dead, if she wasn't she would be soon. He left his daughter at the doorstep of her mother's home hoping she'd be safe there.

For nine years Marcus stayed away from his daughter while trying to find a way to change her fate. A fate he discovered through a naming seer. The naming seer told him he could possible save his daughter from certain death if he found someone who was Death and Spirit duel-user. For nine years he searched everywhere and anywhere and yet to find one or no one wanted to admit it. He went to Japan, Brazil, United States of America and Iceland trying to find someone, he came back with nothing. He was back in France once again, he always showed up in August. This was the year he was going to get his daughter back.

The home Marcus left his daughter was a huge whit chateau with a blue roof. The Voclains had a flair for the extravagant things in life. When he walked up to the door the last thing he expected was for his ex-girlfriend to step out before he even got to knock.

"You aren't welcome here," warned the woman with a strange accent that was a combination of a strong French accent and a twinge of an English accent. She had black hair pulled up into the perfect bun dressed in blue stain robes. Her blue eyes shined brightly as ever.

"I want to see Bridget," said Marcus ignoring the warning.

"She isn't here," said the woman looking back through a window as if checking to see if she was being watched.

"Then where is she?" Marcus asked try to peak into the house to see what she was trying to look at.

"She's nowhere," said the woman.

"Jennifer I'm not in the mood for riddles," grumbled Marcus.

"It isn't a riddle. We got rid of her," replied Jennifer coldly.

"WHAT?" bellowed Marcus near knocking his wand out of his pocket with sudden arm movement.

"We had no choice. She was a liability," said Jennifer.

"You always have a choice. You choose to be a coward! I told-I told you I would return for her in August of this year!" snarled Marcus.

"You took too long," said Jennifer.

The door swung open and tall man with light skin and dark came out the door. He looked down at Marcus as if he was below him. Marcus stood several steps bellow both Jennifer and the man, so he appeared to be shorter despite being taller than the man on level ground.

"What the hell did you do with my daughter?" Marcus snarled raising his wand. He had every intention of hexing both of the people before him. He would do anything to have his daughter.

"You were supposed to get rid of him," said the man glaring Jennifer.

"I tried he won't go without _her_ ," said Jennifer with disgust.

"Leave now or pay the consequences," said the man.

"Not until you tell me where my daughter is," said Marcus refusing to move or lower his wand.

"I warned you. She is dead and soon you will be too," said the man as Marcus was flung backwards out of the grounds of the home. A shield went up as he passed through the grounds. His back was slammed into a tree and he crumpled at the base of the tree. Darkness overcame him as the words _she is dead_ tore his heart to pieces.

The next time Marcus saw the light of day there was a young girl dressed in a pink dress standing above him. He jumped and tried to run away from the little girl, but his body wouldn't let him.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," said the girl in perfect French.

"Who are you? Feck how long was I out!" said Marcus in alarm as the sun was now high in the sky. It had been dust when he went to get Bridget.

"I live there. My père knocked you out. I was trying to wake you before ils arrived. They'd kill you," said the young girl speaking English with a heavy accent.  
"You're a Voclain?" said Marcus in surprise the young girl hadn't left him to die.

"Yes," nodded the girl.

"Do you know where Bridget is?" asked Marcus desperately.

"No. She heard mère et père talking about la tuerie her. She ran into the woods," said the girl.

"La tuerie?" said Marcus not being fluent in French.

"Le meurtre," sighed the girl.

"I don't know what that means either," Marcus said with a sigh.

"Murter," said the girl unable to say the word correctly.

"Murder!" gasped Marcus figuring it out.

"Oui," said the girl stoically.

"Where did she go?" asked Marcus unable to even process everything right now.

"Je ne sais pas," said the girl shrugging "an auror called Simon came by. He took her things. He told my mère et père to stay away from her or else they'd be arrested and sent to Azkaban, whatever that is. He said something about the Royaume-Uni."

"Hmm-right-right the UK. Thank you so much," said Marcus finding the strength somewhere to get up.

"When you find Bridget tell her Marguerite said to never forget: Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light not our darkness that most frightens us," said the girl "tell her it's the one by Marianne Williamson. She'll understand."

The girl disappeared past the shield that kept Marcus out. Marcus took off to find a magical hospital because he knew in this amount of pain he wasn't going to be able to apparate home. He needed first to be healed then to find Bridget. He wasn't going to stop until he could. He didn't make it to the hospital before he passed out on the side of the road of the small wizarding village not far from the Voclains residence. A teenage girl took him by broom to her parents, whom were healers. All Marcus could dream about while he was unconscious was Bridget. He wanted to hold his baby girl in his arms and protect her from harm, including her mother apparently. He wanted to be there for her first train ride to Hogwarts, to terrorize her first power, to be there when she arrived for the last time from Hogwarts, and walk her down the aisle on her wedding day. He was going to have that. One way or another he would experience that all. He just knew he would no matter what some naming seer said. He would find someone to help him change her fate or die trying. He'd prefer not to die, but he'd do anything for his little girl. Everything he did for the past nine years was for her.


End file.
